


home again

by kemonomimi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>damn Daemon for having two hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home again

There he was.

Oh, how Daemon had missed the sight of cream colored coat concealing milky white skin, fairest of the fair hair that barely brushed the high collar, and icy blue irises rimmed in dark violet nearly always narrowed so just a sliver of the striking color shimmered. Alaude, the aloof Primo Cloud of the Vongola was just out of reach.

Alaude, his fragile little songbird.

Alaude.

He resisted the urge to make his appearance known, as tempting as the scenario in his head was. It was better for Alaude to spot him first. After all, sneaking close to the man would start an unnecessary conflict- which was tempting in and of its self, but Daemon had a plan already in mind. Minimal struggling would be ideal.

The Primo Mist leaned casually against the streetlamp and waited; Waited for those brilliant blue eyes to be focused on him and him alone.

He was not disappointed. "Daemon Spade," A curt voice growled.

O-ho, back to calling him by his full name? It appears he'd have to break his precious songbird again, teach him to call him intimately again. Daemon didn't mind the idea, but a tiny piece of him frowned. It was a little disappointing that all it took was a short time away from his 'lover' for the distant blonde to revert back to his old ways.

"How formal, Alaude. You needn't be." Daemon smirked, letting those thoughts slip away for now.

The other only stared back.

"Now, now, Alaude. Aren't you going to greet me~? I missed you so, my precious songbird. Such cruel treatment you are giving me!" Daemon taunted lightly, striding closer and pulling the petite male into his embrace. "You should treat your _love_ better, you know."

Daemon barely dodged an elbow aimed for his lower abdomen. He was prepared to initiate his mist flames, but paused when he saw the miniscule pout, noticeable only by those who knew Alaude well enough to see subtle changes in his stoic mask. "You were gone a long time."

Had Alaude missed him as well? He chuckled inwardly, letting a sincere smile tug at his lips. Ah, his precious little songbird had suffered during his absence as well. Although he was slightly disappointed about the prospect of shattering the stubborn external advisor, he felt a weight being lifted off his chest he hadn't noticed had settled there. "I apologize. Next time I will make haste, nufufu." As an afterthought, he bestowed a small kiss to the shorter man's forehead. Alaude hadn't changed, and Daemon was glad.

It had been hard after Elena's departure from the land of the living. Daemon was faced everyday with the reality of someone he holds dearly fading away to nothingness, and it made him all that more possessive over those alive. Perhaps his possessiveness is what prompted him to come to terms with his newfound attraction for a certain cloud guardian. He had hurt the other man, to the point of seeing his emotional wall of steel shattered at Daemon's feet; He'd never forget the night he had tortured the very depths of Alaude's mind and saw the "strongest guardian" crumble like an ill-baked pastry. That same night he had gathered the trembling CEDEF founder into his arms and had held him, shocked himself by the violent reaction Alaude had showed him.

A flash of pity, a pang of guilt, and a searing scar of love; Daemon wouldn't ever forget that night.

He'd never let Alaude forget either.

Alaude didn't say anything more; anything else to slip from his lips would be disgustingly weak- describing his longing or the pang in his heart he felt constantly when the "annoying pain-in-the-ass" was away. He knew by the feel of supple lips tracing his prominent features that Daemon understood. He always had an irritating way of weaseling his way into Alaude's deepest thoughts.

Even though Daemon had seen him in his darkest hour- hell, the man had caused his downfall that time around- he still couldn't bring himself to display too much weakness. He would always be the strongest, physically, even if his inner thoughts were a train wreck. A warm arm completely encircled him, all traces of hesitance gone. He'd willingly let Daemon hold him in his arms, just this once.

Fingertips brushed at silky white-blonde locks at the nape of the cloud's neck. Damn Daemon for having two hands. He had an annoying habit of doing something, or touching somewhere with one hand to serve as a distraction while the other hand would do something Alaude would normally protest. He didn't allow himself to get distracted, though, and snapped out of his reverie when the arm around his waist wound completely around to unbutton his coat.

"Daemon," he hissed full of malice and dangerous intent. "not here."

The infuriating man smirked easily, dropping his face out of view to kiss the pale column of throat he had managed to unearth. "I'll respect your wishes for now." Alaude's legs nearly buckled when a soft tongue slithered down his sinews. Bastard was doing it on purpose, he swore.

Daemon smirked again, happy with the reaction. Of course if Alaude was going to protest, he'd torture him a bit. After all, Daemon had been born an aristocrat; he was used to getting what he wanted. He brought his tongue to the back of Alaude neck, withdrawing only when he spotted a rapidly growing bruise. "Songbird…" he kept his voice calm. "This mark on your neck, where is it from." It was a demand, not a question.

Alaude hesitated.

"Alaude."

"…A criminal managed to hit me there with the blunt side of his knife." It was embarrassing to admit that a lowly criminal could land a hit on him.

"Ah. You arrested him, correct?"

"He is being interrogated by G. about a threat against Giotto."

"Ah." Daemon smiled, glad to hear that someone who touched his songbird was more than likely undergoing harsh torture at the hands of the Vongola. "For a moment I thought you might have played with Cavallone in my absence." Daemon couldn't help but grin when he heard Alaude's little 'hmph.'

Daemon gently brushed a pale strand of hair out of Alaude's face, leaning forward again to smother it in overly affectionate kisses. The other man protested by squirming, mewling excuses as to why he shouldn't be treated this way, and just how he planned to arrest the taller man.

It was good to be back, Daemon thought, with a silencing kiss to Alaude's mouth. He had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> digs this up from 2011, maybe it should have stayed buried..


End file.
